


The Pup

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Undercover Verse [2]
Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Timestamp, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter learns about Neal's sentence. A timestamp for my Undercover Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pup

"Why is a first-time, _non-violent_ White Collar offender being thrown into Maximum Security lockup? State lockup at that?" Peter demanded.

"If you're referring to Caffrey," Reese replied calmly, "then I think the better question is 'why is the escape artist wanted in multiple countries with friends all over the world only being held behind bars and not in leg irons."

Peter barely refrained from gaping at his superior, and Reese felt a smug satisfaction that he tamped down, lest a hint of it sneak past his stern facade. Peter was falling for Bryce's -- Neal's -- cover hook line and sinker. Hughes had been certain that Peter wasn't in Fulcrum, and that he was a good agent, but it was validating to have his point proven.

"Caffrey is a-"

"Caffrey is suspected of more than a dozen crimes," Reese interrupted. "And might I remind you who leveled all of those charges at him?"

Peter deflated slightly, but quickly rallied. "Yes, I charged him, but he was found innocent in court. We don't punish people for what they are charged of, only what they are convicted of!" He stopped just short of yelling the last, and Reese again resisted the urge to smirk.

"Put it in your report." He said instead. "Dismissed."

As the emotions flashed across Peter's face, Reese turned back to his computer. Finally, the younger man left, fuming, and Reese sent a quick IM to Mozzie. _The pup wants to go for a walk._

If Peter was this invested in Neal already, and this upset by his sentencing, then it would only be a matter of time before he would contact Neal. At that point, Neal could float the consultant idea, and hopefully they would have their inside man, well, inside.

A moment later, a reply appeared. _I'll get the leash._


End file.
